T-Rox
|release date = 2012-09-04 |release version = 1.0.0 |available = Level 7 |island(s) = Plant, Air, Gold, Tribal, Composer |beds required = 3 |element1 = Earth |element2 = Water |element3 = Cold |class = Natural |size = 2 x 2 |breeding = + Noggin and Maw + Toe Jammer and Drumpler + Mammott and Fwog |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 50 |selling price coin = 14,000 |placement xp = 7,000 |rare version = |epic version = |dawn of fire version= |composer version = }} Description The T-Rox bears a strong resemblance to the large carnivorous dinosaur, Tyrannosaurus Rex (which is often abbreviated to T-Rex). Its body is constructed out of gray stone with two clear blue crystal horns, and two clear blue crystal spikelets visible along its tail. Its bright yellow jaw and feet appear similar to scoops commonly seen on ditchdiggers. When this monster is idle, it stays in tempo by enthusiastically swaying or rotating back and forth. Song Audio sample: The T-Rox Monster's contribution to an Island's song is akin to synthesized drumming. The Monster's pounding feet produce an electric bass drum sound, while its chomping jaws sound like an electric snare being struck. Breeding The T-Rox can be bred using monsters that combine to provide the elements of Earth, Water and Cold. Possible combination(s): * + Noggin and Maw * + Toe Jammer and Drumpler * + Mammott and Fwog Because all of these two-element monsters take the same time to hatch, these combinations all take the same amount of time when they don't produce a T-Rox. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Potbelly|9| |Congle|7| |Piney Tree|13||Bloofi Tree|12||Dragoon Statue|16| }} Used in Breeding Wublin Egg Consumption Celestial Egg Consumption Strategy Name Origin T-Rox is most likely is a portmanteau of the words T-Rex (Tyranossaurus rex), a Dinosaur from the cretaceous period, and "Rocks", probably because the monster has rock-like scales over its body. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Costumes Spooktacle T-Rox Spooktacle 2012.png|Spooktacle 2012-2014 On October 27th, 2012, the T-Rox dressed up as Godzilla, with its body turning green and teeth and claws being painted onto its jaw and feet respectively. This outfit was repeated for the 2013 and 2014 seasons. Notes * Whenever the T-Rox chomps, the crystal horns and spikelets on its tail light up. * The name "T-Rox" remains the same in almost every translated version of the game. * The T-Rox is the only triple element monster that does not require 12 hours of breeding/incubating. This is particularly useful for breeding the ethereal Ghazt and Reebro on the Plant and Air islands. * T-Rox has the elements Earth, Cold and Water but cannot be placed on Earth Island, Cold Island or Water Island. **A similar thing also happens with Dandidoo * Despite the fact that T-Roxes only finish being bred/incubated in 8 hours, it still has a higher maximum coin income compared to the other three-element monsters in Plant Island. * As with the Maw, Scups, Entbrat and Mammott, there's a concept drawing of the T-Rox. * The T-rox's feet look similar to the Digger decoration. * One of the T-Rox's default names, Toebegon, is a reference to its bio, which hints that its stomping can cause great damage to toes. * Despite its bio mentioning that "Monsters with toes should steer well clear of the T-Rox", the Congle likes the T-Rox (the Congle has toes). * The T-Rox and the Stogg are the only two monsters with dinosaur-like features. * In the files, the T-Rox is referred to as "Rockstomp". This may have been its beta name. Category:Monsters Category:Earth Category:Water Category:Cold Category:Triple Element Monsters Category:Plant Island Category:Air Island Category:Gold Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Composer Island Category:Tribal Island Category:Natural Monsters